


All the Good Girls go to Hell

by Zelda_the_fierce



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, LGBT, Lilith - Freeform, Love, Madam Satan - Freeform, Pride, Zelda Spellman - Freeform, madam spellman month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_the_fierce/pseuds/Zelda_the_fierce
Summary: It's Pride gays!





	1. The First Kiss

'Look, I'm working right now, Zelda. Can we please discuss this when I get home?' Hilda whispered over the counter, eyes flickering between her sister- who was glaring at her as though she wanted to hit her over the head with a nearby coffee decanter- and the giggling teenage couple two seats away.

Zelda glanced at the couple, suddenly realising that this was not the best environment to be threatening to kill her sister in. 'Fine, but don't think you're getting away with this, Ambrose was still laughing at me when I left.' She turned on her heel, stalking down the aisle to the exit, when somebody turned around the corner, bumping straight into her.

'Watch where you're g- oh, it's you!' Zelda snapped before realising who had bumped into her. She stared into the other person's blue eyes, dumbfounded. She hadn't expected to ever see those eyes again after...

She shook that memory out of her mind, it was in the past, there was no use thinking about it now.

'Now, now,' Lilith tutted disapprovingly, though a smile played on her lips. 'Is that any way to greet your Queen?'

Zelda took her by the arm, guiding her out of the shop. 'I'm sorry, my Queen,' she muttered so only Lilith could hear, 'but we are surrounded by mortals, so forgive me for not getting down on my hands and knees right here.'

'That's quite alright.' Lilith replied, still smirking, causing Zelda to roll her   
eyes. 'Where are you taking me by the way?'

'You're clearly here for a reason. I thought we should talk somewhere away from mortals who can't keep their noses out of other people's business.' She glanced at Lilith out of the corner of her eye. 'And I don't think my home would be the best place to speak to you.'

The message was clear and Lilith's smirk dropped for a second, hurt registering clearly in her expression. She's still hurting, Lilith realised. Because of me.

She quickly changed the subject, ignoring the insecure part of her that was telling her to leave and never return. She had to make this right.

'So, what did Hilda do this time?' She managed to muster a half-smirk. 'It sounded embarrassing, did she buy you glue instead of toothpaste again?'

Zelda glared at Lilith, 'Are you ever going to stop bringing that up?'

'Probably not.'

Zelda scowled, Lilith could be so infuriating sometimes.

They continued walking in silence, until Zelda spoke, 'She left the door of her familiars' cage open.'

'Her spiders?'

Zelda nodded.

'I never took you for someone who is scared of spiders.' Lilith said, mildly surprised.

'I'm not usually, but they managed to get into a pot of enlargement solution.' Zelda shuddered as she remembered the monstrous things. 'There's something about seeing two-foot spiders scuttling about the kitchen at seven in the morning which is a little unsettling.' She hesitated before continuing as they entered a clearing. 'I... might have screamed. Loudly,' she admitted. The sheepish look on her face was cute and Lilith couldn't help but tease her for it.

'Oh?' She said, quirking an eyebrow. 'I bet I could make you scream louder.'

The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them and Zelda stiffened, slowly turning around to face her.

'Oh sh- I'm sorry.' Lilith took a step towards her, but the other witch stepped back, maintaining the distance, conflicting emotions registering clearly on her face. 'I shouldn't have said that. It was stupid of me, just forget it-'

'Why are you here?' Zelda interrupted. 'It's been months since that conversation, since we agreed to put any feelings we may have had for each other behind us. And now you turn up out of the blue thinking you can casually flirt with me, why? Why are you here?' Her voice rose in distress and her hands clenched into fists, furling and unfurling as she desperately tried to control her temper.

'Because I want you to come to Hell with me.' Lilith replied her heart beating fast.

'You... what?' Zelda could hardly believe what she had just heard. Go to Hell with her? That couldn't be right, Lilith had admitted all those months ago that she didn't love Zelda. Overwhelming emotions began to bubble up to the surface; pain, loneliness, desire, love. She sat down on a fallen tree trunk, frowning as she tried to make sense of the situation. 'But... why would you want me to go to Hell with you if you don't love me?'

Lilith sat down next to Zelda, studying the other witch, who stared at the ground, refusing to meet her eyes. She took a deep breath. 'At the time, Satan had almost killed you in the woods after you followed my instructions on how to defeat him. Had it not been for Mr. Scratch's sacrifice, he might've killed us all at the masquerade. You told me you loved me and I... panicked. I wanted to protect you, I didn't want you to get hurt any more. I thought that distancing myself from you, giving you a reason to stay away, would ensure that.' Her words came tumbling out, as though saying them faster would make them easier to handle.

A look of confusion appeared on Zelda's face, though she still refused to look up at Lilith . 'So, what's changed?'

Lilith took Zelda's hands in hers, gazing at her imploringly. 'I miss you. When I finally became Queen, I thought that was all I needed. I thought I could handle being without you, I've spent centuries loving and leaving everyone I met. But sitting on that throne, watching the flames of Hell burning around me...' Lilith drew in a shaky breath as she remembered those lonely months, those days spent staring into space, not caring if her demon children rioted. She hated how much she yearned to go back to Greendale, just to see that head of fiery curls, those soft green eyes, that damn body. She had longed to hear the harsh tones of her voice, longed to smell the smoke of a cigarette permanently held on a gold ring holder, so as not to yellow that perfect porcelain skin.

'I've never missed anyone,' she continued, becoming more passionate, 'that's how I know this is more than just a lust-induced crush. I couldn't sleep. I rejected the advances of everyone who approached me. Zelda, you've distracted the fuck out of me ever since I met you!'

Zelda finally looked up at Lilith, tears glistening in her eyes. 'What are you saying?'

'I'm saying that I...' Lilith took another deep breath, preparing herself. 'I love you.'

Zelda mouth opened in shock and she blinked rapidly, trying to process the information. 'Prove it,' she said finally.

'What?' Lilith said, momentarily surprised. Whatever response she had expected, it wasn't that.

'Prove it,' Zelda repeated. 'Prove that you love me, because if this is just you trying to satisfy yourself, or if you're bored and looking for entertainment... I won't let you hurt me again.' Her voice broke at the last part and Lilith ached to hold her in her arms and soothe her pain away.

She thought for a second, fiddling with the black signet ring on her middle finger.

The ring.

She stared at it for a moment, before pulling it off her finger and holding it between her thumb and forefinger. She admired the way that the light shining through from the tree branches above reflected off of the stone, highlighting the deep cracks as evidence of centuries of wear.

'I've had this ring for almost my whole life.' She said softly, reminiscing. 'It was the first thing I made after I left the Garden. I fashioned it from a black rock I found, just laying in the dust.'

The fact that I was able to make it, wear it, the fact that I finally had something of my own, which I had worked for, had earnt: It was the best feeling in the world.' She smiled, staring into the distance. 'I've worn it everyday since I made it and every time I look at it, I'm reminded of how far I've come. I'm reminded that no matter who comes along, no matter who tries to control you, there will be always be a part of you that cannot be stolen.'

She sighed, pulling her mind back into the present. 'That's why I'm giving it to you,' she said, taking Zelda's hand once more. 'As long as you have this ring, I won't leave you and I won't hurt you.' She looked down at their hands, shy. 'I trust that you'll look after this ring, this part of me that nobody else has ever seen.' She looked up at Zelda through her eyelashes, ocean eyes imploring. 'Will you accept it?'

Zelda stared for a moment, not quite believing that this was real. She had never in a million years expected Lilith to come back to her and the fact that she was now offering Zelda her most treasured possession seemed surreal. But there was no way she was going to give up this second chance.

She nodded once, the movement dislodging a single tear from her tear duct, causing it to roll gently over the soft angles of her cheek.

She watched as Lilith slid the ring onto her middle finger, before interlocking their fingers, a pattern of red and black nails fitting together like a jigsaw after the missing piece has been found.

Lilith lifted her other hand to caress the other witch's face, gently stroking away the tear on her cheek with her thumb, though it was swiftly replaced by another.

'You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met,' Lilith murmured, wiping away that tear, too. Zelda closed her eyes for a moment, turning her head to lean into Lilith's hand, lips just barely touching her skin.

The sight filled Lilith with love and she longed to hold Zelda, to kiss her, to stay in this moment forever. Her eyes searched the other witch's face. She took in every single detail: from the way the corners of her eyes turned down slightly, to the perfect shape of her lips, slightly puckered against her skin in a half kiss.

She leaned in towards Zelda slightly but stopped, hesitant. 'Is this okay?' She asked, suddenly nervous. Zelda's breath caught in her throat as she realised what Lilith was about to do and she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have!' Lilith leaned back again, blushing furiously. She looked everywhere but at Zelda as she apologised profusely, not noticing the affectionate smile creeping onto the ginger witch's face until Zelda grasped the front of her coat, pulling her towards her and their lips finally met in a kiss that released all of the feelings they had previously hid from the world. Lilith wrapped her arms around Zelda, lost in the taste of Marlboro cigarettes and sweet cherry lipstick. Zelda kept her eyes shut and she held onto Lilith as though she was afraid she would disappear like a dream if she let go. One hand moved to Lilith's head, tangling in her hair as she pressed closer to her, breathing in the overpowering scent of apples that had always made her dizzy with longing. Now, she didn't have to pine for her in the privacy of her room, covering her tear tracks with makeup while Hilda took a bath.

The kiss softened and they eventually apart, heads spinning. Zelda rested her forehead against Lilith's, eyes still closed. Lilith kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose, making her laugh. Lilith could listen to that laugh forever, hell, she could stay in this moment forever. She moved her head to rest it on Zelda's shoulder, burying her face in her hair and smelling strawberry conditioner, before turning her head the other way to look out into the clearing. 'So I take it that's a yes to coming to Hell with me?'

Zelda paused before answering. 'It is, but just to visit, not to live.'

'Of course.' Lilith answered, sitting up, 'I can't expect you to leave your family.'

'Speaking of family...' Zelda said slowly, averting her gaze. 'They don't know that I'm...'

'Into women?' Lilith offered. Zelda swallowed, nodding. 'That's okay,' she said, pulling the ginger witch in for a hug. 'Take your time. I'm not expecting you to tell anyone straight away. Though I'm sure they will be completely accepting if, or when, you tell them.'

'Do you really think so?' Zelda asked.

'Yes! Zelda, your nephew is pansexual, is he not? I know that your family will love and support you no matter what, even Sabrina.'

'Okay,' Zelda said, somewhat relieved. 'I will tell them, just not straight away.'

'Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere.' Lilith looked at her watch and sighed. 'Except to Hell, just for a few hours! There's a demon I need to deal with, she keeps trying to start a crop plague in Brazil.' Lilith kissed Zelda on the lips again and squeezed her hand comfortingly, 'But maybe I could stop by your room later? Just to talk, I'm not expecting us to do anything, unless you want to... I'm just going to stop talking now.' She closed her mouth, her face reddening.

'Calm down.' Zelda laughed good naturedly at Lilith's flustered state. 'Meet me there at nine pm.'

'I'll be there,' Lilith promised, giving Zelda one final kiss, before disappearing into the thicket of trees around the clearing, leaving Zelda feeling the happiest she had in a long time.


	2. Welcome to Hell

Zelda contemplated the rack of shoes before her. Would it be better to take black or red? Leather or suede? What did the aristocrat of Hell wear? What would ensure she would be respected despite being a lowly witch among demons?

'Stop overthinking it, sweetie. The black ones will be perfect,' a voice cut through the silence and Zelda turned to find Lilith perched on the end of her bed, legs crossed delicately and an affectionate smile playing on her lips at her girlfriend's indecisiveness.

'I can't take just one pair of shoes, Lilith! What if a stiletto broke? What if I have to change outfits? What if...'

'Calm down or you'll have Hilda fussing over your blood pressure again,' Lilith interrupted, standing up and walking over to Zelda. She held her arms gently and gave her a light kiss on the lips. 'You will be absolutely fine. You look stunning in anything. Hell, you could probably make Hilda's clothes look good.'

Zelda wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'I don't think anyone can make Hilda's clothes look good, those cardigans are like...'

A knock on the bedroom door cut across the insult and Zelda stared at Lilith in panic at the sound of her sister's voice from the other side of the door. 'Zelda? Can I come in?'

'One second!' Zelda called before pushing a surprised Lilith into the closet and slamming the door shut, opening the bedroom door to find Hilda holding a mug of tea.

'What do you want?' Zelda huffed.

'I just thought I'd bring you a cup of tea,' Hilda replied, handing her sister the steaming mug. 'Were you talking to someone in there?'

'What? No, of course not! Who on earth could I possibly have been talking to?' She snapped back, blocking the room from Hilda's view, though not before the younger witch spied the open suitcase on the bed.

'Are you going somewhere, Zelds? I don't remember you mentioning anything,' Hilda asked, frowning as she tried to recall any conversation they might have had.

Zelda silently cursed the situation. 'I didn't think I needed to inform you of my every move. I'm going away for a meeting with the Witches' Council, I'll be back in a few days.' She shut the door in her sister's face, pressing her ear against it for a moment as she listened to Hilda's fading footsteps.

'Okay, she's gone.'

'Well, I never thought I'd find myself back in the closet,' Lilith grumbled, stepping out of her hiding space, ignoring the mass of dresses that fell off the hangers as she pushed them out of the way.

Zelda rolled her eyes at the joke, picking up the dresses and proceeding to fold them neatly into her already-packed suitcase. 'We've talked about this, Lilith. I don't feel ready to discuss this with them yet. Now, help me zip this suitcase up will you?'

Lilith let out a noise of incredulity upon seeing the flood of fabric spilling out of Zelda's suitcase. 'Sweetie, there's no way that that suitcase is ever going to close, even if we cast a compression charm. Besides, you don't need to take your whole wardrobe.'

'It's not my whole wardrobe!' Zelda protested, indignant. 'Look, that's the pile of clothes I'm not taking with me.' She pointed to a pile of three dresses and a skirt next to the overflowing suitcase.

Lilith looked between the pile and the suitcase before raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. 'You're joking right? We're going away for three days, not three weeks. That means three daytime outfits and three evening outfits: not every item of clothing you own save for a skirt that's too small, your High Priestess robes, and two midwifery uniforms.' She began to pull clothes out of the suitcase, holding them up before putting them in one of two piles.

'Hey! Stop it!' Zelda whined. 'I never asked you to choose my clothes for me.'

'You asked me to help you zip your suitcase,' Lilith said, continuing with her task. 'In order to do that we need to remove some things, such as this dress.' She held up a thick black cotton dress with a high neck. 'We're staying in Hell, dear, not Alaska. You'll be far too hot in this.'

Zelda folded her arms and sighed with resignation. 'Fine, but only because I- wait don't open that box!' She stopped short as Lilith picked up a red velvet box.

'Why?' Lilith asked curiously, playing with the clasp on the box, 'What's in it? A gift for the demons? Because you should know, the only gift they'll accept is the head of a mortal enemy.'

'Okay, first of all that's not funny,' Zelda said, taking the box from Lilith and placing it gently back into the suitcase. 'Second of all, I'm not telling you what's in it, it's a surprise.' She moved to stand behind Lilith, lightly massaging her shoulders and whispering in her ear, 'You wouldn't want to ruin a surprise, would you?'

She smirked at the way Lilith shivered as her breath tickled her ear, before stepping back, causing Lilith to groan in frustration, turning to face her.

'You're a tease, you know that?'

Zelda gave no indication that she had heard Lilith's complaint other than a small smile. 'I'll finish packing and then I'll meet you at the mines in an hour, okay?' She rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's pouting, kissing her on the lips and tickling her sides until she squirmed and laughed against her mouth.

Lilith relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist. 'I will always regret letting you find out my weakness.'

'It's only a weakness if you let it be,' Zelda replied. She moved away and picked up a pair of black leather stilettos. 'Now stop distracting me.'

'Fine, I'll see you in Hell.' Lilith winked, disappearing as silently as she had arrived.

~~~

'How much further is it? My feet are killing me,' Zelda complained, arms flailing as she tripped over a loose rock.

Lilith caught her just before she hit the floor and pulled her up to a standing position. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' Zelda said, wincing as the blisters on her heels rubbed against the back of her stilettos. 'I don't remember it taking so long to get to the gates.'

Once she was sure that Zelda was okay, Lilith turned around and continued walking, forcing Zelda to limp slightly as she tried to keep up. 'You're the one who decided to wear the most impractical shoes ever designed to walk in the mines. It's just around this next corner.'

They took a sharp left down the tunnel, stopping short in front of the engraved doors which were flanked by ever-burning torches. Lilith turned to see Zelda staring at the doors with eyes wide and tinged with fear and sadness. 'Are you okay?' She asked Zelda softly, 'We don't have to go if you don't want to, we can turn around and go straight back.'

'No, I'm fine. I was just remembering the last time we were here,' Zelda said, causing Lilith to let out a quiet 'oh'. Noticing the pain that was beginning to creep onto Lilith's face, Zelda squeezed her hand. 'It's fine, Lilith. I'm fine. Now open the doors will you, before I have to walk into Hell barefoot.'

Lilith smiled, leading her closer towards the doors. She rested a hand over the runes that decorated the worn metal and Zelda noticed angry red tendrils seeping out from the crack between the door and the stone floor of the cave. The runes suddenly glowed crimson, recognising the Queen's return and the great doors opened slowly. A thick film of fiery smoke swirled in the air just beyond the doorway, blocking the women's view of what lay ahead.

'Is it safe for me to go through that?' Zelda asked, suddenly wary.

'As long as you keep hold of my hand, you'll be safe. It's just a precaution, to prevent anything dangerous from entering or escaping.' Lilith smiled reassuringly. 'Are you ready?'

Zelda nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat and taking a tentative step towards the thick barrier, then another, and then another. She stopped, flinching when the smoke suddenly burned bright blue as it sensed the unfamiliar witch.

'On the count of three?' Lilith suggested. Zelda nodded, take a deep breath and closing her eyes.

'One... Two... Three...' They stepped forward.

For a moment, they were engulfed in colourful flames that licked at their clothes without burning them. Zelda held onto Lilith's hand tightly as they continued with ease until they found themselves on the other side of the barrier. Zelda sighed with relief as a tropical heat washed over her, a pleasant contrast to the chill of the mines. She opened her eyes, her jaw immediately dropping in awe as she found herself in a cavern so vast that she couldn't see to the other side.

They were stood on a ledge with multiple tunnels branching off from it. Stone bridges connected various ledges all around the cavern. The whole place was made of basalt, and Zelda found it easier to walk on this surface than the uneven ground of the Kinkle Mines.

Zelda could hear whoops of laughter and joy close by – and screams of anguish from far away if she strained her ears. There was a dim red glow to the place, giving it an atmosphere of beautiful mystery; considering its reputation, Hell was a lot less terrifying than she had expected it to be.

Lilith observed her girlfriend, allowing the younger witch to drink in the beauty of her world in her own time. Her heart filled with love and she smiled with affection at the look of wonder fixed on Zelda's face.

'Majestic, isn't it?' She asked.

Zelda nodded, still in awe of the place. 'It's not at all what I expected it to be, I thought it would be a place of torture and pain, but this...' She trailed off, looking around once more in amazement. 'What's down there?' She pointed, standing at the edge of the ledge from where wisps of smoke curled upwards.

'The Pits,' Lilith replied. 'They've been burning since Earth's creation, they keep this place so warm.

'It's also where the sinners burn eternally - rapists, murderers of the innocent and such,' she added, causing Zelda to whirl around, raising her eyebrows in surprise. 'They're the ones you can hear screaming. Not everyone deserves redemption.'

'So, all of this is yours?' Zelda gestured at the view before her.

Lilith's chest swelled and she struggled to contain a grin of satisfaction. 'Yes. All of it.'

Zelda noticed the pride which emanated from the demoness and held her face in both hands, kissing her. 'I'm proud of you,' she said, causing Lilith to blush.

The brunette kissed Zelda back, before stepping back and heading down a tunnel to the left. 'Let me give you a little tour on the way to our quarters,' she called over her shoulder.

They twisted their way around tunnels that slowly inclined, glancing into ballrooms, clubs, and dining halls. They occasionally bumped into demons of all forms, all of whom stood to the side, sweeping into a low bow until their Queen and the High Priestess had passed them.

They eventually reached a pair of double doors that opened for Lilith as she approached them. They entered a bedroom decorated with deep red walls and a black stone floor. Zelda's suitcase had been neatly placed at the foot of a queen-size four poster bed made up with silk sheets the shade of the walls. Zelda kicked off her heels and flopped down onto the bed with a sigh of contentment. She stroked the material, relishing its cool, luxurious feel.

'Welcome to my humble abode,' Lilith said as she climbed up onto the bed next to Zelda. 'What do you think so far?'

'It's breath-taking,' Zelda turned to face Lilith and propping her head up on her hand. 'I can't believe I'm in Hell, with you. And these sheets are divine! I could lay here forever.' She collapsed onto her back, smiling at the ceiling with her eyes closed.

Lilith stroked soft strawberry curls out of her girlfriend's eyes. 'You can lay here for as long as you like, just as soon as I've shown you one final thing.'

Zelda opened one eye to look at Lilith. 'Can't it wait? I'm comfortable now.'

'No, it's the grand finale of the tour,' Lilith said with mock grandeur, getting up and heading towards a marble spiral staircase on the balcony adjacent to the room.

Zelda groaned and followed her climbing the staircase slowly, exhausted. 'This had better be worth it.'

She dragged her feet up the last step and found herself stood on the what seemed to be the highest ledge in Hell, behind two matching thrones which faced the edge, overlooking the whole of the underworld.

Lilith held out her hand and gently pulled her towards the thrones, gesturing for her to sit in one before making herself comfortable in the one beside her.

Zelda traced the patterns on the golden arms of the chair, resting her head against the velvet back. She gazed out into the distance, seeing for miles. 'I still can't believe this is all yours,' she said to Lilith, who was sitting with her back straight and head up, the perfect queen.

'Ours,' she replied. 'You're my High Priestess, and my girlfriend. All of this,' she waved her hand at the chasm before continuing, 'is ours.'

Zelda blushed and smiled to herself, content. All she had ever wanted was power, and somebody to share it with. Now she had it, and she was never letting go.


	3. I Put a Spell on You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set the night before Zelda returns to the mortuary after three days in Hell- there's smut. The song used in the chapter is Annie Lennox's version of "I Put A Spell On You".

Zelda rolled over in her sleep, stretching her arm out across the bed. Her eyes shot open when her hands grasped silk sheets instead of the soft skin of her girlfriend's waist. She sat up to find herself alone, the right-hand side of the bedsheets thrown over and a person shaped dip in the mattress indicating where Lilith had been sleeping.

Looking around the room, her heart stopped when she realised Lilith wasn't anywhere in the bedroom and the light in the adjacent bathroom was turned off. Panic began to settle as she wondered to where the brunette had disappeared until she noticed the balcony doors slightly ajar.

Slipping into a rust-coloured dressing gown and matching slippers, she crept towards the balcony before climbing up the spiral staircase. Reaching the top of the stairs she looked towards the thrones where she had spent much of her time with Lilith. Sure enough, a head of brown curls peeked out over the top of one of the thrones.

'Lilith, are you alright?' Zelda said, causing the brunette to whip around, her body relaxing when she realised who it was.

'I'm fine, dear. Go back to sleep.' Lilith smiled at Zelda, who walked over and sat on the arm of her throne, stroking her hair affectionately.

'I'm awake now,' she replied. 'Besides, you look like you could use some company. What's on your mind?'

Lilith rested her head against Zelda, who continued to play with her hair. 'I'm just a little sad that you have to go back tomorrow morning. I've loved being able to openly show you affection while we've been here, without fear of someone catching us kissing and demanding an explanation. I suppose I'm hoping that if I don't sleep, the night will go by slower and it will feel like you're here with me longer.'

She looked up at Zelda with the puppy dog eyes that had worked so effectively in the past. 'Can't you stay for one more night? Please?'

Zelda forced herself to look into those ocean eyes, feeling her resolve weakening. She took a deep breath and shook her head. 'You know I can't, as much as I want to. I've already been here far too long, who knows what mayhem Sabrina has caused.'

Lilith leaned away, casting her eyes down and pouting, until Zelda spoke again.

'However,' she said, turning Lilith's face towards her once more with a finger under her chin, raising an eyebrow suggestively. 'I can make our last night here one to remember.'

'I'll take that.' Lilith smirked. She grasped Zelda by the edges of her robe, pulling her towards her, but Zelda stopped her with a hand on her chest.

'I've got a surprise for you, remember?'

Lilith blinked, confused for a moment until she remembered.

'The velvet box,' Lilith said, realisation and curiosity dawning on her face.

'I'll be back,' Zelda promised, standing up. 'In the meantime, I want you to stay seated, looking straight ahead until I come into view again. Do you understand?' She leaned in front of Lilith and pinned her wrists to the arms of the throne, staring into her eyes unblinkingly.

Lilith's breath quickened and something throbbed in her core. The dominant tone that the witch above her was using excited her but she wasn't about to submit so readily. She cocked her head to one side and smirked, challenging.

'What if I refuse?'

'Then I'll just have to make you comply.' Zelda drew back and clicked her fingers. Ropes appeared, snaking around the brunette's arms, tying her to the chair.

Trapped, Lilith looked up at Zelda, who was staring down at her, feet apart and hands on hips over her satin gown. She wanted nothing more than to drag the witch down and fuck her there and then, but she knew she would have to be patient if either of them were to find release.

'I won't be long,' Zelda said, before disappearing as she went back down the staircase.

Lilith looked out over the ledge and thanked herself that she had forbidden anyone from ever visiting her when she was sat on her throne. She wondered what Zelda had in store. From previous... experiences, she guessed that it would be something she wouldn't want to end; Zelda never put less than 110% effort into anything, especially not when the results were so satisfying.

She waited impatiently, clenching and unclenching her fists as she imagined all the possible things that could be about to happen, her need for her fantasies to come true growing with each passing second.

Suddenly, the first notes of a sultry song began to play, a simple piano melody that made Lilith's pulse quicken.

\- I put a spell on you -

She felt Zelda's presence behind her and shivered as the tip of one finger grazed lightly across her shoulder and down her arm causing goose bumps to form.

\- Because you're mine -

Zelda's hand reached Lilith's wrist as she slowly came into view and she tugged on the ropes holding her in place, causing the brunette to inhale sharply as the coarse fibres dug in to her flesh slightly.

The ginger witch swayed her hips in time with the music as a beat began to pick up and she moved to stand in front of Lilith. Lilith watched open-mouthed as the ginger turned her back on her and lifted her arms before slowly bringing them back down to play with the ties of the gold silk wrapped around her body. She bit her lip as she caught sight of the curve of Zelda's ass peeking out from under the lace hemming of Zelda's dressing gown when she bent down, before coming back up with a roll of her body, glancing over her shoulder with a slight smirk.

\- You know I can't stand it -

She undid the ties of her robe, letting it slip off her shoulders revealing smooth skin that Lilith longed to touch. She twitched against her bonds, wincing as they refused to shift.

\- You know better, mommy -

Lilith gritted her teeth, grinding her hips into the throne; of course Zelda would magically manipulate the lyrics to accommodate as many of her kinks as possible.

Zelda pulled her hair out of its band, shaking her head and letting soft ginger curls cascade down her back and Lilith let out a quiet gasp, eyes lighting up with approval, squeezing her legs together as she tried to create some friction to relieve the heat that was becoming almost unbearable.

\- You're mine, all mine -

Zelda let the robe drop to the floor, revealing a fitted sheer black basque and suspenders. Lilith's jaw dropped and she stared at the curves of her girlfriend's body as though she was seeing them for the first time. Zelda turned around and moved close enough for Lilith to notice the floral-patterned veins of gold thread that decorated the fabric cupping her breasts.

She climbed onto the throne, placing her legs either side of Lilith and leaning towards her, letting some curls fall forward to tickle her cheek as she parted her lips slightly. Lilith puckered her lips, lifting her head as she tried to find contact, but Zelda reclined, instead holding her shoulders and lowering herself so that she was almost sitting on the other witch's lap.

\- You know I love you -

Lilith groaned, frustrated as Zelda rolled her hips in the air above her and she pulled at the ropes holding her desperately, craving the pressure of Zelda's body on top of hers.

'What's the matter, darling?' Zelda asked in mock concern, grazing Lilith's shoulders with her nails.

\- I'm yours right now -

Lilith closed her eyes and murmured something, closing her eyes as she began to ache with desire.

'I'm sorry, I didn't catch that,' Zelda said, enjoying the effect she was having on the demoness who was usually so composed and in control. Finally, the tables had turned.

'Please,' Lilith whispered.

'Please what?' Zelda feigned ignorance, looking innocently at the woman who was coming undone beneath her.

'Please touch me,' Lilith begged, opening eyes that burned with lustful need. 'And let me touch you.'

\- You're mine -

Zelda smirked at her girlfriend's plea and stopped dancing for a moment as the music lulled, resting her hands over her wrists.

'Since you asked so nicely,' she said, and the ropes fell away at her touch.

\- You know I can't stand it -

Lilith immediately grabbed Zelda and pulled her into a deep kiss, one hand grasping at her back, the other tangling in her hair.

Zelda finally sat, grinding against Lilith who welcomed the movement, matching her pace eagerly. Zelda moaned against her mouth, the vibrations of the sound running straight down to her core. Lilith slid her hand down to roughly grip Zelda's ass, squeezing her cheeks and pressing her harder against her core.

Zelda slipped her hands under the lapels of Lilith's dressing gown, unsurprised when her hands immediately clutched bare breasts. She rolled the brunette's nipples under her thumbs, eliciting a deep moan. Lilith broke the kiss, panting as she let Zelda push her dressing gown down to her waist and plant harsh kisses along her collarbone.   
The brunette moved her hand around to press against Zelda over her lingerie, making the witch moan in response, stopping her ministrations. She let Lilith rub her for a minute before stopping her, holding her hand still.

'I want to focus on you tonight,' she said, breathing heavily, heated desire clear in her eyes. Lilith looked at her in mild surprise, Zelda was usually more of a taker than a giver.  
She slowly sank down to her knees and pulled Lilith closer to the edge of the throne. Zelda languidly kissed her way down the middle of Lilith's chest, leaving wet marks along the curve of her left breast. The demoness inhaled sharply, arching her back as Zelda teased her nipples with her teeth, smiling cruelly at the way Lilith melted under her touch.

Lilith waited with bated breath as Zelda slid her hands up her thighs, spreading them apart. She kissed the inside of her thigh, making her shiver. She blew hot air against her core, leaving a light kiss just above her clit.

Lilith moaned softly as Zelda flicked at the bud with her tongue once before moving to kiss along her other thigh.

'Zelda, I swear to all that is unholy...' Lilith warned the smirking ginger; she was tired of the teasing, she needed release.

The ginger witch locked eyes with the woman above her and ran her tongue up her opening, making her gasp, back arching. Zelda began long strokes up and down, swirling her tongue around her clit with each stroke upwards. Lilith rested her hand on Zelda's hair, panting as she felt herself losing all control over her senses. Zelda inserted two fingers into her, curling them upwards and hitting the spot that made Lilith cry out her name, brow knitted, head thrown back.

Lilith's grip on Zelda's hair suddenly tightened and she pulled her head closer to her as she felt her orgasm rip through her in an explosion of senses. She squeezed her thighs together around Zelda who continued her movements, tasting her girlfriend's orgasm on her tongue until the demoness pushed her away.

Lilith leaned back in the throne, eyes still closed.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Zelda sitting back and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

'Is that memorable enough for you?' Zelda asked, getting up from the ground and curling up on her girlfriend's lap, pressing her lips against Lilith's.

Lilith hummed in response, still not fully recovered. She kissed Zelda back, wrapping her arms around her waist. She mustered up a smirk, quirking her eyebrow. 'I might let you take the lead more often.'

Zelda let out a light laugh, resting her head against Lilith's, letting her stroke her hair gently. She sighed with contentment as they looked out over the ledge, watching the tendrils of smoke curling up from the Pits below.

The couple were acutely aware that there were only hours left before they had to leave for the mortuary, but neither of them wanted to bring it up. They held each other, peaceful in each other's company until they drifted off, smiling to themselves over different dreams.


	4. Monopoly and Lasagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith convinces Zelda that its finally time to open up to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so... its been a while lol, I know this fic was supposed to be for Madam Spellman month but life happens and I ended up behind. But I liked the storyline of this fic so I'm going to finish it anyway, because I'm that sort of person.

Lilith had been silent for most of the walk back from Hell and as the mortuary came into view her footsteps faltered, falling out of sync with Zelda's. She stopped at the edge of the forest where they were half-hidden from view and grabbed Zelda's hand, pulling her back. Zelda looked at her questioningly.

'Don't go yet, please,' Lilith pleaded, eyes imploring. 'You can just call Hilda, tell her that the council business is taking longer than expected to deal with.'

Zelda sighed, tired of repeating this conversation. She had enjoyed the last three days but she missed her family, as much as they got on her nerves at times. She was slightly frustrated by Lilith's melodramatic attitude towards her departure but she knew that impatience wouldn't get her anywhere.

'Lilith, you know I have to see my family. Besides, I have a lot of work to catch up on, both at the mortuary and the academy.'

A leaf drifted down onto Zelda's shoulder as a bird took flight above. Lilith stepped closer to her and brushed it off, letting her hand rest there instead.

'Not even for one more day?' She tried, batting her eyelashes.

Zelda couldn't help but smile with amused affection. 'You're acting like you're never going to see me again.'

'Well, if you have a lot of work to do, who knows when you'll next be able to spend time with me?' She pouted.

'You can come over tomorrow night, same time as usual,' Zelda said, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's whining.

The brunette paused, pretending to consider. 'I suppose I can wait that long,' she said slowly, wrapping her arms around Zelda's waist.

'You don't have much choice dear,' Zelda replied with a laugh that lit up her face and made her eyes crinkle.

'Oh shush,' Lilith quietened her with a deep kiss. Zelda relaxed in Lilith's arms, closing her eyes and smiling against her mouth.

'Auntie?'

The two sprang apart and Zelda turned to see her niece stood with her bike on the driveway, a look of shock on her face.

'Sabrina! W...what are you doing up so early?' Zelda asked, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously, Lilith shuffling beside her.

'I stayed at the Academy last night,' she trailed off, confused. 'Aunt Zelda, why were you kissing Lilith?'

'We...that is to say I...' speechless, Zelda looked at Lilith for help, only to be met with a look of shock and mild embarrassment. 'I don't see that it's any of your business!' She snapped at her niece, desperately trying to take control of the situation.

Sabrina's brows immediately knitted into a frown. 'Well you're my Aunt and I've just found you making out with the Queen of Hell, I think I have a right to know!'

'Just go inside, I'll deal with you in minute,' Zelda responded, trying not to lose her temper which always seemed so much shorter around her niece.

A defensive look immediately darkened the teenager's face and she scoffed in disbelief, 'deal with me?! Deal with me?! Why am I the one who needs to be dealt with, I haven't done anything wrong I...' She stopped abruptly, shaking her head in disbelief, turning on her heel and storming away towards the house.

'Oh, for Lilith's sake,' Zelda sighed, dread settling in her stomach. She suddenly wished she didn't have to go inside and face her family, who Sabrina was likely informing about what had just happened.

'Hey,' Lilith, who had up until this point stayed quiet, placed a comforting hand on her girlfriend's arm and turned her to face her. She cupped Zelda's cheek in her other hand and looked straight into her eyes. 'She was just shocked. Wouldn't you be if you saw Hilda kissing someone in the driveway at six in the morning?'

Emotions flitted across Zelda's face until she settled on a pained expression, worry dulling the previous sparkle in her eyes.

'But what if she is genuinely angry? What if she hates me?' She said, panic rising evidently, 'She looked so furious.'

'Zelda,' Lilith said firmly, 'you need to calm down, this is your family we're talking about. You have a pansexual nephew for goodness sake, do you really think they'll reject or judge you?'

'Well, that is true, but Sabrina seemed almost disgusted that we were kissing,' she countered, unable to get the image of her niece's mouth twisting around her words out of her head.

'Sabrina and I aren't exactly on great terms given everything that happened, I think she has more of an issue with you kissing me in particular.' She took Zelda's hand, rubbing comforting circles with her thumb. 'It might be time for you to tell them dear, or at least explain this so they don't have a garbled version from Sabrina.'

Zelda cast her eyes downwards to their hands clasped together, taking comfort from Lilith's touch. She knew the demoness was right, but she couldn't help feeling nervous. What if they didn't accept her? What if they thought it was weird, or wrong for a witch her age to be in love with another woman? What if they never spoke to her again?

No. She shook that thought out of her head. That was ridiculous, there was no way her family would react like that. She took a deep breath and nodded.

'Okay.'

She glanced up at Lilith and smiled, taking courage from the warm look in her eyes.

'You can do this darling.'

~~~

Zelda opened the front door and stepped inside with trepidation, Lilith following behind.

'Hilda?' She called, glancing into the living room to find it empty.

'In the kitchen,' her sister called cheerily, and she walked into the kitchen to find Hilda taking a lasagna out of the oven.

'Hey Zelds, I've just prepared a fresh pot of tea and I'm going to bake some cookies once I've cleaned...'

'Hilda, stop that babbling and sit down.'

The blonde witch looked up with a frown that rose up in surprise when she saw Lilith stood next to Zelda . She did a double take when she noticed the two witches' hands intertwined, Zelda's knuckles white as she gripped a little too tightly.

'Okay,' Hilda said, realisation dawning on her face as she sat down at the table. The couple followed suit, Zelda looking down into her lap where Lilith's hand still held hers. The older witch squeezed her hand gently, reassuringly.

'Hilda, there's something I- we would like to tell you,' Zelda began, not taking her eyes off the table in front of her. 'We... Lilith and I are a couple. Romantically.'

She glanced up at her sister, expecting to see shock, mouth hanging open in disbelief. Instead, Hilda was smiling warmly at her, completely relaxed.

'You... did hear me didn't you, Hilda?' Zelda asked, slightly confused at the anticlimactic response.

'I did.'

'And...?'

'And I'm happy for you,' Hilda replied, still smiling at her sister. 'I'm glad you finally told me.'

'Finally? What do you mean, finally? Did you already know?' Zelda wracked her brains, trying to work out how Hilda could possibly have realised.

'I'm your sister Zelds, I probably realised before you did. You always seemed to admire both witches and warlocks at parties.'

'Well why didn't you say anything?'

Hilda shrugged, 'I didn't think it was my place to bring it up, I figured you would tell me when you were ready, if that ever came.' She stood up and moved around the table to envelop her older sister in a hug that she relaxed into after a moment. 'I also guessed you wanted to keep your relationship with Lilith a secret when I caught her wearing lingerie and a thin robe in the hallway last Monday night.'

'You- what?!' Zelda's head whipped round to glare at Lilith, who had remained silent up to that point. 'I told you not to go out into the hallway!'

Lilith threw her hands up in self-defense, 'I needed to use the bathroom! Besides, I wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake at two am!'

'Hello Aunties, Lilith,' Ambrose cut off Zelda's retort as he strolled into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple from the counter and flopped down into a chair. 'Has Aunt Zee finally admitted she's been praising Hell with Lilith every other night for the past two months?'

The younger sister choked on her tea, coughing and spluttering in shock at her nephew's blunt words.

'Yes,' Zelda responded, ignoring Hilda's reaction.

'Perfect! Does that mean she is invited to games night from now on? Because I'm sure we would all appreciate someone there who might be able to talk you out of setting fire to the Monopoly board every time you lose,' he said, looking at Hilda who nodded in agreement with his words.

'I have never set fire to a Monopoly board!' Zelda argued, scowling. 'It was a Scrabble board,' she muttered, folding her arms over her chest and pouting like a child in time out.

Lilith laughed affectionately and rubbed her back before turning to the other two. 'I'd love to come to game nights if I'm welcome, if only to keep this fireball's temper in check.' She glanced sideways at her girlfriend with a grin. Zelda scowl deepened at the further teasing, though the corners of her mouth twitched upwards for a second.

'Where did Sabrina go?' Zelda asked, trying to change the focus of the conversation. 'We had a slight altercation outside; I should probably set things straight with her. Oh, shush,' she said rolling her eyes as Lilith sniggered at the word 'straight'.

'She stormed straight upstairs, I did wonder why she was so angry,' Hilda answered as Ambrose reached across the table to high five Lilith.

'Right, well I'd better go talk to her then,' Zelda stood up, smoothing her skirt.

'I should be going too,' Lilith said, standing up alongside her.

'Oh! Are you sure you don't want to stay for a cup of tea and some breakfast?' Hilda asked.

'That's very kind of you but no, I have some business to take care of back in Hell, but I'm coming to visit Zelda tomorrow evening.'

'I bet you are,' Ambrose murmured just a little too loudly, earning him another glare from Zelda.

'I'll see you out,' Zelda said turning to her girlfriend and gently placing a guiding hand on her arm.

Lilith bid Ambrose and Hilda goodbye and the couple stepped into the front hall. Zelda sighed with relief as they reached the front door, letting Lilith wrap her arms around her and kiss the top of her head. Zelda breathed in the smell of crisp apples and perfume, letting it wash over her as it calmed her, her heart beat slowing to a gentle pace. It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she smiled into Lilith's hair.

'How do you feel?' Lilith asked as Zelda pulled out of the embrace and holding her hands.

'Relieved,' she admitted. 'It wasn't as big of a deal as I thought it would be, though I still need to talk to Sabrina.'

'Would you like me to stay with you while you talk to her?' Lilith asked, noticing the lines of worry that creased the other witch's forehead.

'No,' Zelda shook her head. 'I can handle it. She's just going to have to accept it, one way or another.'

'Okay,' Lilith smiled and squeezed her hand. 'I suppose I had better go then, Hell isn't going to run itself.'

She kissed Zelda one last time and walked down the porch steps, stopping at the last one and turning.

'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'See you tomorrow,' Zelda replied, leaning against the doorframe and smiling at the retreating figure of her girlfriend. Once Lilith had disappeared into the thick darkness of the forest, she closed the door and faced the staircase.

It's just Sabrina, she thought. You can do this.

She took a deep breath and started to climb.


End file.
